Lonely night
by DangerouseLove
Summary: -Love is when you shed a tear and still want him, it's when he ignores you and you still love him, it's when he loves another girl but you still smile and say I'm happy for you, when all you really do is cry.
1. Chapter 1

I watched the night at the shining things we call stars. The wind breezed lightly and got my hair to flutter slightly in the wind. I took a deep breath and and breathed carefully out.

I looked at the blue rose i held in my hand and squeezed it in pieces with my bare hand. It hurt.

It hurt inside me… But I'm happy if he is happy. If he smiles then I smile. If he's sad then I am sad too.

I looked over my shoulder and bit my lip holding back my tears. Eric and his girlfriend were walking hands in hands with the moonlight shining on their backs.

They laughed and shared passionate kisses, making me turn away from the happy couple with teary eyes. I looked back at the sky and opened my hand with the broken rose.

It was just like my broken heart, shattered in pieces. No one knows about my feelings for Eric beside my best friend Stevie Rae Johnson and no one else will know about it either.

She had told me X times that I should tell him about my feelings, but I was too afraid and when I finally managed to pull myself together it was too late.

He is actually my childhood friend, his name is Eric Night. He is 6ft. and with build body. He has soft black hair and mysterious but warm blue eyes, with a beautiful and kind smile.

His girlfriend Aphrodite that loves to play the 'innocent-princess' in front of him and everyone else, but inside she is a real devil.

Her name is Aphrodite LaFonte and she is a 'super-rich-bitch'. She is 5'6 tall with blond hair reaching her shoulders, and light blue eyes and red lips. Her waist is 26 inches and she is pretty but with a bitchy personality.

I looked at the couple that said goodbye now and walked back home looking over their shoulders and waving goodnight to each other. I sighed and wiped my tears away with my elbow.

I guess it's time for me to go home now too. I ran back to my long time unwelcoming house and opened the door looking back at the dark night before closing the door and walking up to my room.

* * *

_Zoey…_

_Zoey…come here … _

_Come to me… Zoey…_

_I opened my eyes and looked around. I was on a…island? I stood up and looked at the waves that tried to reach to me but failed every time. _

_How weird. It was so relaxing and warm here. I felt so safe and happy._

_Zoey…Come here my dear…_

_That voice. It sounds so familiar yet so new. I walked after the sound of the voice and it looked like the time passed so fast because my head was spinning around when I came closer and closer to the place where the voice came from. _

_I saw a person. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen, but the seen began to blurry before I got to study her closer. _

_I reached out my hand and shouted._

"_Wait! Please…who are you?" _

"_I won't go anywhere my dear Zoey...You will find out next time we meet…" The woman said answered and smile a warm smile before I needed to close my eyes because the bright light blinded me making me close my eyes._

* * *

I opened my eyes and breathed heavily sitting on my bed sweating. I looked shocked around and saw that it 3:46 a.m in the morning. I wiped the sweat away with my hand and stood up from my bed walking to the bathroom splashing some water on my face.

I looked up looking at my own reflection. I saw two big, round and hazel blue-grey eyes starring shocked back. I straighten myself up and wiped my face with the white towel hanging on a peg.

I dried my face clean and looked back at myself in the mirror. I pulled my hand thought my hair and studied myself.

I have long straight raven black hair reaching down my waist and… I was skinny. My waist is 26 inches and I'm 5'7 tall.

I actually am pretty but now I look like a scarred puppy that heard a lightning struck for the first time. I shook my head and went back to my bed to get some sleep.

…

I looked at the clock; it showed 4:15 a.m. I sighed and rubbed my face tired. I just couldn't sleep, I don't know why but I just can't…

I closed my eyes and opened them…closed…opened…closed…opened…I sat up and looked out the window.

After 15 minutes I lay down again and closed my eyes, finally welcoming the darkness.

…


	2. Confusion

"I'm lonely here at night…" I whispered and closed my eyes hugging myself tightly. I let my tears fall and it was so quiet here that I could hear my heartbeat beat fast.

I was lying on my cold bed thinking of you. There were so many things I wanted to do, so many dreams wanting to come true, but they vanished…all because of you.

I wiped my tears away and opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I saw your smiling face looking down at me and opening your arms to me. I reached out my hand to you and when we almost touched… you disappeared.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T GO!" I shouted and fell of the bed with a loud 'dunk'. I looked up and sighed, before looking down again and feeling pain in my hand.

I looked at it and saw blood peeping out from my hand. I must have hurt myself when I fell from the bed. I looked around trying to find the place where I hurt myself.

There. I saw glass on the floor and couldn't find out why there was glass beside my bed. I pushed myself up and stumbled a little before walking to the bathroom.

I washed my hand and bit my teeth in pain. I saw something sparkle on my palm and when I touched the place I almost screamed in pain. I shivered and bit my teeth hard before using my nails to pull out the glass that got inside my skin.

I looked at the glass that was covered in blood and threw it and threw it in the garbage.

"Why did you do this to me? Why did you leave me, father!" I hissed and touched the mirror water dripping down my hand. I turned around and walked back to my bed.

I will throw away the glass tomorrow.

…

I didn't go to school today because I didn't feel like going. I was lying in my bed when I heard a knock on the door and my mother came in.

She was actually a really pretty and a caring mother before my 'stepfather' John Heffer came into our lives and everything turned upside down.

Linda my mother was the most caring and the best person I knew about, but John turned her into a terrible mother. I really hate him for taking away one of the most important people from my life, and making her into one of the most terrible persons.

I'm glad that I have Grandma who is the only one that really loves and cares about me. Unlike my mother, sister and brother… and of course John that definitely hates me too.

I didn't want to open my eyes I wanted to have them close forever. I just wished that my life would be easy and happy just like other kids.

"Why aren't you at school, Zoey?" I heard my mothers' angry voice that only meant that John was outside my room. She never used her angry voice when we were alone, but if John was around she was using her 'serious mother' voice.

I didn't answer her and I heard her sigh, before sitting down on my bed making me sink a little to her side.

"Zoey I know that you're not sleeping, so please answer me when I ask you a question…" she said a little softer, but still had her tone.

"I don't feel so good…" I said and turned my back to her and found a more comfortable lying position. I felt my mother hand on my shoulder and she squeezed my shoulder gentle before my worst nightmare walked inside my room.

"What is she doing here? Why isn't she at school?" I heard Johns' angry voice and took a deep breath to calm down my nerves, to not explode.

"S-She isn't feeling well, dear." I heard my mothers' voice and something touched my heart when I realized she was protecting me and maybe a little worried.

"I don't care if she is not feeling well; she needs to go to school!" I heard him shout and I crunched my fist biting my teeth angry.

Who does that bastard think he is! I wanted to jump out my bed and punch him right at his ugly face really hard, when my mothers' voice stopped my thoughts.

"Please John; let her stay home just for one day and tomorrow she will go to school! I will myself make sure she is in school tomorrow!" She almost begged him?

I heard him growl disappointed and before he walked out my room he said.

"You better be at school tomorrow young lady or you aren't going to get any food in two days!" He said and walked out the room leaving my mother and me alone in the room again.

"You are going to school tomorrow you understand me…I won't take any excuses tomorrow, Zoey!" I heard her disappointed voice get lower and lower as she walked to the door and stopped.

"I'm disappointed in you for making your own father mad!" she whispered and I closed my eyes and wiped my tear away that somehow managed to escape from my eye.

"He's not my father!" I hissed and sat up fast and made the sheet fly up before slowly fall down and land on my knees. I bit my thumb and rubbed my nose.

"This is the last time I will cry!" I promised myself and pushed my feet over the bedside and standing up with my hands helping me up.

I walked over to my red closet and opened it up looking at my clothes wondering what I should wear today since I'm going to stay home today, alone since Linda and John are going to work.

I shrugged and took out something random, and that random was a white bra, white V-neck top with deep blue shorts that were pretty short and old but I loved them.

I closed my closet and turned around studying my room with my lands lying on my waist.

My room had boring white walls, pitch black floor, a red bed with black stripes on it, a desktop with my laptop lying on it and a photo of me and my grandmother. A chair by the desktop and some other random stuff in the room, and of course my bloody red closet behind me.

It was always clean at our house because John always got mad if something was dirty or not perfect…but my room was the only place that wasn't clean. Socks, tops and pants were lying everywhere around the room.

John always get mad at me and said that I needed to clean up, but every time I refused he got mad and started yelling at me and made my mother run to us and ask what was wrong.

And of course John would say to her that she spoiled me too much, and that now I'm a dirty brat and my mother will blame herself and tell me to go to my room and clean up the whole room.

When I walk away I can hear John sigh and mumbling 'I need to teach her to be good so that God may forgive her sins, so that she can be a good girl just like her sister and brother.' And it makes me want to puke at his words.

I rubbed my nose and walked over the room to the window and opened it up taking a few deep breaths.

I turned around and leaned on the window edge clasping my arms together.

"I guess it's time to clean up the room to make the time go faster…yay" I said sarcastic and walked to my laptop turning on the music.

…

I heard the doorbell ring and ran down passing my sisters, brothers, Johns and Lindas room, then down to the kitchen, living room and at the of the room the corridor.

"I wonder who it is?" I mumbled and rubbed my nose.

"Coming-coming!" I shouted when I heard the doorbell ring again.

I opened the door irritated.

"What do you wa-" I stopped talking and I must have looked stupid with my mouth opened looking like a 'O'.

"Eric…"I blinked a few times and he looked up right into my eyes, making me almost melt.

"Can I come in or are you going to stand there and look like an idiot?" Eric said and smiled. I blinked a few times before walking to the side to let him pass, and closed the door when he was inside.

He took off his shoes and hung his jacket before walking to the living room and jump on the couch like he always does.

I walked after him and bit my lip not knowing what to do, so I walked to the kitchen and took out milk drinking right from the carton.

"Why didn't you come to school…you've been acting really weird these days... want to tell me what's going on in your mind?" He said suddenly and made me spit out milk that was in my mouth one second ago.

"W-What?" I said and coughed.

"I think I know the reason behind your acts…" Eric said and I walked to the sink washing my mouth and hands, before wiping my hands with a towel.

"Why didn't you tell me before that you got a boyfriend, Zoey?" Eric said making me freeze when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and looked right at his worried and disappointed eyes? I gulped and blinked a few time confused.

"W-What!" My jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to say thanks for the reviews! **

**I really appreciate that you liked it!**

**THX to…:**

**Dai Rin**

**StevieRae2011**

**SecretCode**

**Ana1xoxo**

… **for the reviews!**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter and review about what you think…^^**

*Erics P.O.V*

"Why didn't you tell me before that you got a boyfriend, Zoey?" I said and laid my hand on her shoulder.

I could feel that she froze at the touch, but didn't care about it.

Why didn't she tell me that she got a boyfriend? I am her childhood friend after all and we always shared secrets so I don't understand why she's keeping a secret.

She turned around and starred right into my eyes making me feel disappointed because she didn't trust me to tell about such a small thing.

"W-What!" she said and her jaw fell making me want to laugh at her because she looked so stupid with her mouth wide open, but it was a serious discussion so I didn't laugh.

I looked at her eyes and tried to find something… but I found noting just confusion.

I shook my head disappointed in her acts and turned around and walked back to the couch.

"Y-Yeah…I d-do have a boyfriend…I wanted to tell you, but ehm… I didn't know how or when…" she suddenly said, making me stop.

I turned around and starred at her.

She didn't know how to tell me? Is it really that hard for you to tell me that you love me?

"You never hesitated to tell me things before…why now? Why did you change so much?" I asked her and she looked shocked and then all of a sudden mad.

"I changed? Haha…don't make me laugh! You tell me that I changed, but have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? You don't look like the old Eric Knight I knew before…you changed so much after you met Aphrodite!" she shouted at me.

I took a step back and smirked.

"Yes…you did change Zoey…I'm shocked in what you turned into…" I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath.

What happened to the old Zoey? Why did she change so much? Why?

I looked at her, shook my head and walked to the entrance took my shoes on, grabbed my jacket that hung on a peg and walked out the door not looking back.

How did things turn out this way just because of a small thing like that?

Man what did I do…? Why did I have to ruin everything?

…But she did change…and I don't like it…

*Zoeys P.O.V*

I wanted to shout to him to stop, but I couldn't.

How could he say that I changed into something bad! That BIG EGO JERK!

I'm so mad right now! I looked around and jumped when I saw my own reflection. I looked horrible.

I rubbed my nose and ran my hand through my hair and walked back to my room.

I opened the door and screamed when something jumped on me.

I jumped around and tried to get the thing of my head. I felt something soft and looked up.

There was a cat on my head! The cat looked down on me with her deep mysterious eyes and 'mjaued' to me.

I laughed at my own stupidity and clapped the cat when she jumped down my head. She 'Mjau-huffed' on me and walked around me.

"I'm sorry for scarring you like that… but what are you doing here?" I asked her and kneeled down her level petting her fur.

She 'Mjau-huffed' me again and ran to my bed and jumped on it, she walked around herself a few times before lying down and sleep.

I smiled and walked to her and sat down beside her.

"…Nala…" I said and she suddenly lifted up her head and looked at me with her deep black eyes.

"Nala." I said again and it looked like she was…smiling?

She jumped on my lap and made herself comfortable and went back to sleep again.

I smiled and whispered 'Nala' again petting her fur.

*Aphrodites P.O.V*

I looked around and saw someone sexy and familiar walking alone in the street. My face turned into a big smile and I put lip-gloss on before running to the person.

"Eric!" I shouted and it made Eric look over his shoulder and he looked disappointed when he turned back.

"Eric!" I shouted again while I ran to him and this time he looked at my direction. I jumped at him and our lips met in an instant.

He didn't kiss back first, but then he started to kiss back and the kiss turned into a passionate kiss.

God it felt so good! I put my hand around his neck and he put his hands around my waist.

We kissed and it felt so amazing, but since we are human (damn) we needed to break the kiss because we needed air.

So we broke the kiss and panted while sucking air.

I looked at him and smiled while flipping with my eyelashes at him.

He smiled and hugged me all of a sudden.

Why did he hug me all of a sudden like that? I patted his back and looked at my nails and pushed him away from me.

Oh no! I broke my nail and it was bleeding! I looked around and then I froze when I felt Eric staring at me.

"Ehm…I broke my nail…look I'm bleeding…" I said and showed my bleeding finger to him.

He suddenly laughed, took my finger and actually kissed it.

"My princess is hurt…let me heal it for you" he said and pushed me into his arms and once again our lips met.

I feel like heaven right now. God I just love him…I opened my eyes and looked at his face. He looked so sad.

I let go of him and he looked confused at me.

"What is the matter? Why are you so sad?" I asked him and played with his hair smiling.

"…I had a fight with Zoey…" he said making me freeze and my smile disappeared. I sighed and forced myself to smile.

"What did that whor- I mean stupid girl do this time?" I said and kissed his lips.

"…it's nothing…I don't want to talk about it…but what are you doing here?" he said and we let go and started to walk.

"I was shopping… I needed to buy new cloths…I didn't have cloth to wear so I thought about buying new ones" I said and smiled.

"Again…hahaha…didn't we go to shopping yesterday?"

"Yesterday is yesterday…today is today…" I said and looked around with a disgusting face.

"This place is so dirty… I need to tell dad to do something or I'm going to lock myself in my beautiful house and stay there…" I said as I looked around.

I looked at Eric and saw that he was thinking about something, because he had a face telling 'I'm not here right now so be patient because I'm in another world'.

"Where is your limousine?" Eric suddenly asked and looked around.

"There…" I said and pointed behind over my shoulder.

"I guess with all your one ton of bags with cloths and shoes?" Eric joked and laughed when I sent him a pout.

"What would I do without you?" he said and kissed me.

"Nothing…I'm too special and beautiful…you would be nothing without me!" I said and smiled to him.

"Maybe you're right…"

"I am right…you don't need that whore…I, mean ehm…" I bit my lower lip and looked at him.

I sighed in relief when he didn't hear me because he was in his thoughts again.

That Zoey could just go and die in hell!

**Sorry for the short and maybe boring chapter but I promise that it will be better!**

**Hope you will comment and tell me what you mean! (^.^)**


End file.
